Daycare For Real (Season 1)
Season 1 Season one of Daycare For Real, was taped in July 2012, and was published on YouTube and Dailymotion in May-June. The show is focusing on the main 3 girls, Truane, Amaiya, and Cianni. Watching how the girls get along, and the fights they get in to, but the way the change by the end of the summer. Cast Episode Overiew Episode 1 Cianni, Truane, and Amaiya, are introduced. Truane and Cianni do their sassy walk to play a game of Uno. Which all the girls like. As they play a game of Uno, Truane yells at Cianni claiming she had put a "draw 2" card out, and Cianni is claiming she didn't put it out, saying that Truane really put the draw 2 out. And by that Truane, continued the game. Amaiya is getting annoyed by the fact that Truane is trying to cheat. Soon, Cianni and Truane yells at Amaiya saying that she has to draw two. Amaiya reaches to get the deck of cards to straighten them out, having the other girls annoyed,having Truane say "It doesn't have to be perfect all the time!". Cianni put out a draw 4, and TRuane made Amaiya take the cards, and Made Cianni change the color to red so she can put out her last card to win. to Watch Episode 1: On Dailymotion.com Episode 2 After Truane won the Uno game, by manipulating the others, it's between Amaiya and Cianni. Amaiya had put out a draw two, and Cianni threw another one on top of that one. Amaiya starts to yell "You can't do that!" and started to cry to Ms. Rahim. Truane watching the game is on Cianni's side. Ms. Rahim looks and says "No!" and looked at it again and varified that she could do that. The baby Javonni, fell on his bottom and started to cry. In the kitchen while Ms. Rahim is making breakfast she says that today is acting. Cianni and Truane are staring at Amaiya, their favorite song come on. they start to dance and when the music stop, they have to freeze. Cianni sets the table, while the others washes their hands. Truane and Cianni are talking until Amaiys comes in asking which one is her's (The plate od food). Cianni yells "It doesn't ,atter just sit down!". Truane talks to the camera, saying that shes not allow to sit and play with her. Amaiya, in her confessionals, says that Truane is mean and that she act like shes her mom. Cianni calls Amaiya a Hersey kiss, Ms. Rahim coming in walking javonni, and Cianni yells "Its ok! My mom calls chocolate hersey kiss, and she calls me chocolate drop! ' Click to Watch' Episode 3 Truane and Cianni, are arguing, over Truane's cheating, by taking all the power cards in Uno. they share how they really feel about eachother, Cianni says that Truane is a nicw girls, and that som,etimes the don't get along, and that the have to work it out, by theirselves. Meanwhile Amaiya's birthday is coming up, and Truane and Cianni makes birthday cards for her. Amiaya walks in and goes into the main door where the othr two girl are, making cards. Truane tells her to stay in the other room because they are making her something. Amiaya is not listening and tries to get over the little gate, until when Ms. Rahim says to go in the and that the others are doing somehting really special for her. Amaiya misundrestands the whole thing and said "They're making a picture without me. Truane is having Trouble with Spelling, but makes her card really pretty. Amaiya talks about how mean Truane is, until they are ready to present. Truane reads her card, saying that she was sorry for beingmean to her. ' Click to Watch' Episode 4 Everyone is coming going in the house, and not one minute in, Truane and Amaiya are going at. Amaiya screams, and Truane tells her to put the money back (Play money). Amaiya says that she hits, and that she hits her back, when she didn't hit them. Nabrea, is play fighting with Truane, pushing her into the main room. Truane notices Amaiya is playing with the wirlpool bottom, Truane asks to see it, but Amiaya won't share. Truane starts to dance. The girls gets ready to go to the swiming pool. Amaiya is upset and is just standing at the car, and Nabrea comes up to Amaiya, looks at her and walks over to Truane and whispers something in her ear. Truane starts dancing in Amaiya's face, just to be funny. in the car, The girls are playing, Nabrea is playing hitting and tickling Truane. Truane says that she likes to play with Amaiya sometimes. At the pool, they see Bobbi, the girl who appeared'' ''on Wayniiboi (Season 1 and 2). She couldn't swim because she didn't have a bathing suit. Truane feels sorry for her. Aftershow The after show was filmed in May 2013, Starring Cianni, Truane, and Zaniya (the new girl). The girls lashed out on Amaiya calling her really mean stuff as they are watching the video. Aftershow 4 is spit into two parts, and in the last part, the girls watches the rest of the series and starts to feel bad for the stuff they said, Truane makes an appolgy and the ending credits made them think of all the memories they had. Amaiya's Daycare For Real Special and Talk on new show Amaiya had her own special of making a summary of the whole season, in one 3 minute video. She states that Truane cheated threw-out the Uno games, and her feeling towards certsin things the girls did, both positive and negative. When the girls made Amiya thank you and Sorry cards, Amaiya said that sahe really appreciated that, but the other days she didn't, and that it got to her head. The new show, she talked about theres being a voting box, and who votes Truane, she leaving the house forever. Next Season There is a rumor that there will be a season 2, Because according to Ms. Rahim, She cannot deal with the girls for another summer, beacuse of their obsesive yelling, arguing, and not getting along. The also a rumor that Truane and Cianni will not be returning for another season.